Barbie Girl
by XOXOGracieXOXO
Summary: When Grace O'Neil decides to find her own apartment, a Karaoke night at a hotel and a run-in with the Jonas Brothers gets her a contract with Hollywood Records! But she soon learns how fame and dark pasts can turn her sweet life into something sour.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jonas Brothers (Sadly.) ;)**

**A/N Hey guys! My very first story here. Hoping you all will be kind and offer any criticism you have to give. ;) I love comment, but criticism is better. Helps me improve. :)**

**Name:**

Grace O'Neil

**Age:**

18

**Sex:**

Female

**Height:**

5'8"

**Weight:**

Erm...That's a tad bit personal ain't it? 110 lbs, wish I had more curves, or at least a normal weight. I look like a friggin' skeleton!

**Skin Color:**

Too pale if you ask me.

**Hair Color:**

Really, really dark brown with blond fringe. Go layers (and side bangs)!

**Eye Color:**

Grey

**Favorite Color:**

Black and yellow are kick-butt color, and you know it.

**Favorite Song and Favorite Band:**

No way I could ever choose, but I have had Nine in the Afternoon by Panic At the Disco stuck in my head for a while.

**Goals in Life:**

I don't know. My mum does want me to go to college, but I don't want to go, which is why I accepted the contract from Hollywood Records. Take that mum!

**Where You're From:**

Born in London, England, raised in Berlin, Germany, originally American . Mother and father and my older brother Michael were all born in New York, but moved to England a month before I was born, then we packed up the apartment and headed for Germany. Now we're here in California due to Michael's new life of crime. Stupid boy just had to rob a convenient store.

**Mom and Dad's Names:**

Therese and David

**Brother's/Sister's Names:**

Michael's in jail for an armed robbery at 7-11. Isn't he the pride and joy of my parents?

**Other:**

Both my parents thought that moving away from Germany would help us put our troubled lives behind us (Meaning Michael.), but when I signed the contract I received from Hollywood Records without their permission, it all went to Hell from there. Happy, happy family.


	2. Hello California

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Jonas Brothers. **

**A/N Okay guys. First chapter! Read and PLEASE try to enjoy. ;)**

"I still don't understand why moving to California is going to help us forget Michael."

I could see my mother's body tighten at the sound of my brother's name. "Grace, we're just making a new start. That's all. The house we bought is wonderful, and the colleges here are really nice. It's just another new chapter in our life." My father was never really a good liar.

The sun glinted through the car window as we rolled down an unfamiliar street. This was all new, and I felt completely lost and lonely as our old blue Chevrolet rolled into a driveway. I was not used to a driveway. I was used to an overcrowded parking lot filled to the brim with small European cars. This was definitely not Germany. "We're not in Kansas anymore." I mumbled, and my mother turned around to shoot me a warning glance with her cold brown eyes. My mother's eyes seemed to loose all of the love and warmth they used to have when we witnessed my 20 year old brother Michael pull out a gun and point it at a convenient store clerk. He was arrested for armed robbery that day. Congratulations Michael! You're prize is ruining your sister's life!

Not bothering to help my parents with the boxes, I sprinted for the door. If this was the hellhole I was going to be forced to live in, I've gotta see it before I complain about it. To my dismay, it was perfect. There wasn't a single thing wrong with this 2-story Californian home. Reluctantly, I dragged myself back out to the car and grabbed a box marked, "GRACE'S STUFF KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF".

_**FIVE MONTHS LATER**_

Stupid alarm clock. Do I have to wake up at 6:30 AM? Is that really needed on a Saturday in the middle of Summer? "Grace! Breakfast!" My mother's voice could never had been so annoying. "Why do you like to wake me up at the most shittiest time in the morning?" I moaned as I plopped my little non-existent butt down in a chair at the dining room table. "Watch your mouth." Like that's going to happen. With sleep clouding my gray eyes, I stared down at my white tank top, tattered black basketball shorts, and overused pink bunny slippers. Always fashionable. That's me. Pancakes drowning in sugar-filled maple syrup were placed before me on the table. "Grace! Manners. You've heard of 'em." I stopped shoving pancakes in my mouth and chewed slowly. That's when it hit me. I'm eighteen years old, moderately wealthy, and I'm tired of this house, not to mention parents. Finishing my three flap-jacks, I mumbled something to my parents about going out for a drive and sprinted up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Pulling out three large blue suitcases, I set about unloading the clothes out of my unnecessarily big closet. _So here's the plan: I'll pack my stuff, head to the bank, stop at a hotel, then look for an apartment tomorrow morning. Perfect. I'll bet outta the house in no time._

Dragging my fully loaded suitcases down the stairs, I caught the eye of her curious parents. "Grace, honey, baby, what're you doing with all that stuff? Are you going somewhere?" my father, David, seemed frantic. "I'm moving out. I'm taking the car, heading to a hotel, and tomorrow, I'm looking for an apartment. You two have dragged me away from both of my dearly loved homes to 'start new chapters'. Have we started a new chapter? Don't play dumb. I found the brochures you were looking at. Wanna move again? Let me save you the trouble. I'll just be on my merry way." And with that, Grace O'Neil packed her father' car and left, not sure where she was going.

Night had taken the replace of morning as I pulled into the parking lot of The Tower. A shrill whistle escaped my thin pink lips as I cast my eyes upon the insanely tall building in front of my. _Swanky._ I thought as I parked my pathetic excuse for a car next to some filthy gold digger's Mercedes Benz. Popping the trunk and grabbing a suitcase, I noticed a sign in front of my parking space which read, "Push button for Service." What service. My curiosity taking over me, I pushed the shiny red button below the words. In a matter of moments, a tall muscular man appeared beside me with a tired frown plastered across his terribly tan face. "May I carry your bags madam?" I could easily spot the disgust in his voice as I saw him eye my yellow Paramore shirt, my faded black skinny jeans, and my silver flip flops. "Yes. Thanks." I added as the man grabbed the suitcase from my hand and took the other two small ones in his other hand. _'Ello McBeefy._

After registering a room on the Pent House, -I know what you're thinking. Pent House? Well, why not spend the money I have, yeah?- and after McBeefy, as I now dubbed him this, dropped off my bags and gave me a key, I was tired as hell. For a few minutes I wandered the room, which was painted a dashing purple, in boredom. It shocked me how big a room for _one_ person could be. The lamp cast a dim glow and the round bed in the center of the room screamed the word "SLEEP", and I took the bed up on that offer.

Loud bursts of laughter and the horribly noisy thump of footsteps woke me from a deep sleep. "For the love of..." I moaned rubbing my eyes and stumbling out of bed.

"HEY! Some people are trying to sleep!" Although I was half asleep, my voice rang out loud and clear out my door. "Oh...gosh. We didn't think anyone else was up here, so we were..erm..." said a brown-eyed boy with very curly hair. A taller boy with tanner skin, straight hair, and the same gorgeous eyes appeared next to him. Then another one appeared, as tall as the last but with milky skin, not-so-curly hair and lighter brown eyes came up behind him. Each teenager had a squirt gun and were drenched with water. "Woah! Dude, we're sorry." the tan boy said, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. I couldn't tell if he was giggling at my bunny slippers or my ruined, brown, layered hair. My tips were recently died platinum blond. Is that funny? "Well, I'm sorry if I ruined your fun guys. I'm awake now, so no probs...I guess." I manage to get those words out without yawning. I'm so proud.

Each boy smiled a breathtaking smile with unbearably white teeth. Have I seen them somewhere before? They seemed to know something I didn't. "We're the Jonas Brothers. This is Nick, Kevin, and I am Joe." Joe pointed to Nick and Kevin and then bowed when he said his name. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. How could I not recognize the Jonas Brothers?! That's right. I have 4 hours worth of sleep caked in my eyes. "That changes everything! Kill each other all you want with your baby guns. I'm Grace O'Neil. Hope nobody's bleeding on the carpets." They all laughed, and I felt a blush creep across my face when Kevin winked at me. "Nice to meet ya Grace." Nick's voice was filled with friendliness and killed me to stare into those eyes. Oh those eyes. I was surely wide awake now. "Now Grace, would you like to join us in our war of the squirt guns. We have an extra." Joe sounded like a Game Show host. "Is this what you do with all the girls you just meet? Squirt 'em to death?" Joe cracked a smile. "I'd love to boys. Let me get my game shoes on. Fluffy slippers won't cut it."

**A/N Woot! Grace meets the Jobros. Don't worry guys. This will get better. Keep checking in. I'm trying to update every day. 3**


	3. Water Guns and Slumber Parties

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say it guys? I do not own the Jobros. ;)**

**A/N Hello all! I am sooooo happy that I'm getting some reviews from some lovely peeps. Thanks pollypocket911 for being the first to put my story on her Story Alert. Luv ya:)**

**Grace's POV**

"No!"

"Whhhhyyyy?"

"Nick! Put me down!"

My pleas were ignored as Nick Jonas, the youngest of the three pop stars, slung me over his shoulder and laughed in victory. He scoffed as I banged his back with my fists.

"Come on boys. Squirt her!" Nick chuckled as Joe and Kevin came sprinting down the Pent House hallway, their clothing was completely soaked in water, clinging to their obvious abs. As Nick plopped down all the floor, each Jonas came running at me with their squirt guns loaded. I screamed as they aimed and fired, spraying me to their hearts content.

"Oh no boys. You don't mess with a girl who just had seven Starbucks to keep herself awake! It just doesn't work that." I shot up off the ground and wildly fired my water gun at each brother's shocked face. They all screamed like little girls as they fell to their knees in defeat, hands clasped together in desperation.

"Have mercy! We worship your feet o' mighty one!" They truly _were_ desperate. I cackled maniacally as fired some more water at their gorgeous heads.

Kevin's face turned serious as he shouted, "This means war woman!"

He tackled me and pinned me to the ground, smiling as I struggled under his grasp. "Grab her legs; I got her arms." Joe and Nick smirked and obediently grabbed my ankles as Kevin got up to take my wrists. I managed to scream a 'no' as they lifted me up off the ground and swung me side-to-side, laughing the whole while.

When the three brothers finally dropped me softly to the ground, I faked some tears, and I could tell that Joe, Kevin, and Nick seemed genuinely worried that they actually made me cry.

"Did we hurt you. Gra-" Kevin's voice was cut off as I swiftly shot up off the ground and leaped on to his back and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ha! Ride cowboy!" I laughed victoriously as Kevin attempted to shake me off, but any idiot could see that he was smiling all the same. He failed miserably at neighing, and ran down the hallway still making those horribly terrible pony noises.

I could hear both Joe and Nick laugh behind us as Kevin and I galloped down the ridiculously long hallway and disappeared into my hotel room.

"Uh! You're no fun." I teased as he plopped me softly down on to my bed making fake panting noises like he was out of breath. "Oh puh-lease. You faker."

"At least I'm not 'crying'!" he laughed and used air quotes. With a wide grin, I poked his side with one of my long thin fingers. He stopped laughing a moment and looked at me sincerely with those deep brown eyes; I swear my heart stopped for a brief moment as my own gray irises became lost in his. "Oh okay. I can be serious, too." I joked as I furrowed my brow and pouted. A small chuckle was emitted from Kevin's perfectly pink lips. Oh, I couldn't tell you just how much I wanted to feel those lips passionately pressed against mine. That's weird though. Hadn't I just met him a few hours ago?

Kevin's face clearly showed that he was deep in thought, before he stated, "You know, we just met and I already feel like I just met a long lost friend." I smiled at his words. "Same here."

"I want to know about ya Grace. Where do you live? Why are you here? What are your favorite bands? Your favorite color? I just want to know."

"Well, I'm eighteen years old. Born in London, England. I moved to Berlin, Germany when I was ten, and I recently moved here to California only a few months ago." A frown seemed to play at my lips as I remembered my brother Michael. He was going to be in jail for years, and we just up and left the country without even telling him? What a supportive family I have. Kevin seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh...long story."

Kevin pouted.

"I like long stories." he replied. He rubbed his eyes like one would do when they wipe tears away after a long and painful cry.

Rolling my eyes, I started. "We moved to California because my dumb ass brother got himself in jail for robbing a store." I didn't want to bring that up. Who really would, but again, I was lost in his eyes, Kevin didn't seemed bothered, just curious.

"Wow. At least now you know he's got guts."

I laughed.

"Now, what else would you like to know?"

"Why are you here at this hotel and not with your family."

Why didn't I know this was coming?

"I needed space. My parents are just, just, they're putting too much on me. I mean, how am I supposed to handle packing all my crap, heading to California without letting my poor brother know, and leaving my friends, my life, my dreams? I was about to get signed Kevin! Signed! I was offered a contract with Dance Craze Records, and I had to turn that down? For what? For a life I didn't want? A life that was filled with benefits that I didn't want to bother with? Sure, my parents always dreamed of watching their little girl graduate Harvard, but with I don't want college? I wanted to make people happy by doing thing I loved. SINGING! MUSIC!" I don't think I should have screamed, but I had to let all out. Right here. Right now.

Kevin nodded and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a loving embrace. My heart could've jumped out of my chest, but it didn't. Instead, tears pured from my eyes as I threw my own arms around the man before me. He may not have been through the exact same thing, but I think Kevin understood what it was like to loose friends and family, to loose your life you loved.

Joe entered the room and froze.

**Joe's POV**

Holy crap. We actually made Grace cry?! I stood their for a while as I took in the sight of a soaked Kevin hugging a sobbing and equally drenched Grace.

"Grace..."

Kevin shot a glance at me, and I knew to keep my mouth shut. Grace's sobs seemed to echo out through the room, and it broke my heart to see her actually cry. Nick stepped in and was about to say something when he saw the same scene.

"Dude. Did we make here cry?" he whispered into my ear.

"No man. I think it's something else."

Grace looked up and automatically wiped the tears from her glassy gray eyes. How is it possible for someone to look so beautiful even with tangled wet hair and running makeup? I didn't know, nor did I think I'd ever find out, but right now, all I could do was grow red with jealousy as I saw Kevin soothe her. I wish it was me comforting her. Damn you Kevin.

Finally, she untangled herself from the "wrath" of Kevin and stood up while giving us a sad smile. I returned it, hoping she saw that I cared.

"Hey guys." her voice seemed like a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, his voice filled with both curiosity and sympathy.

"Yeah. Grace? Do you need us to stay with you?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager. I would _kill_ to have Grace O'Neil in the same room as me, for, for, well forever. Wait...what? _Slow down Joe. You only met her a few hours ago. How old was she anyway? Oh, who cares? Look at those eyes, that precious smile, those shoulders, that waist, those...woah. Goodness Grace, for a girl so skinny, you're really built up there aren't ya. _Instantly, I shook those thoughts from my head, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't return. Damn you Grace.

Her face seemed to brighten when she heard my words. Score Joe Jonas!

"Really? That'd be like...oh my god...sleepover!" she said in a very good impression of an overly tan, overly skinny, overly preppy Valley Girl. Kevin laughed and jumped around fanning his face with his hands in a very feminine fashion.

Nick and I both joined in saying, "Let's do our nails!"

**Grace's POV**

I hated Joe at that moment when he interrupted my hugging session with the oldest Jonas, but no one could stay mad at Joe for long.

Just as I was leaving the room with an extra pillow, Kevin appeared by my side and whispered, "We'll continue our conversation later." Woah. Thoughts seemed to crash around in my brain as I felt his lush lips brush against my ear. Damn you Kevin.

**A/N Sooo...can you guys tell what's going on with Joe and Kevin? ;) I'm not giving away any hints. I've yet to decide if I want Nick to crush on her, too, but I dunno. What do you all think? **

**This is like the third time I've edited this chapter. So if there are still typos and stuff, I know. I tried my best though guys. Remember that this is my first story. Be patient darlings:)**

**As always, REVIEW! I will hit you so hard if you just read this and then refused to write a review. You know who you are! lol**


	4. Goodnight Kevin

**DISCLAIMER: Jonas Brothers are not mine, no matter how much I wish.**

**A/N: Hey buddies! I hope you all are enjoying your lives. :) Okay, I'm trying to update as soon as humanly possible, but try and keep it in your pants for a while because I do now have limited computer time (parent trouble). So keep reading!**

**Nick's POV**

Grace's laughter seemed to echo through my ears as Kevin held down her thin arms while Joe tickled her small waist. She was practically shrieking. Scratch that. She _was_ shrieking. I laughed as she begged me to save her.

"No way babe. You're putting on a great show."

"Nicholas Jonas! Get over here and-" Her demanding words were cut short as Joe moved his fingers up her side making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Helppppp meeeee!" she laughed. Were those tears forming in her eyes?

"Okay guys. She's had enough. You can release her." My older brothers shot me a look.

"You ruined our fun." they both replied in unison. All I did was smile. Grace was still in shock when Kevin released her from his grasp. A tear was wiped away by her hand as she sat up and glared at the three of us. Kevin chuckled as Grace hit Joe with a pillow.

"Gurl. Puh-lease. I know you just didn't hit me." Joe snapped his fingers in the air as he spoke. A smiled crept across Grace's pale face as she hit him once more.

Whilst laughing at the two, Kevin was ambushed by the fury of my own pillow. With hair tussled from the hit, Kevin returned fire with a couch cushion. This was war.

**Grace's POV**

I yawned lazily and stretched my arms in the air. The Jonas' suite was littered with pillows, pizza crusts leftover from dinner, and couch cushions. After the pillow fight of a lifetime, Joe, being the pig that he was, ordered three large pizzas, each with the same cheese and pepperoni toppings. I wasn't complaining, and neither was my grumbling stomach.

"You guys. It's like," I had to squint my eyes to see the numbers blinking on the alarm clock next to me.

"Three o'clock in the morning." Kevin finished my sentence as he plopped down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna hit the hay." My words were slurred from exhaustion. Heading toward the door, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed?"

"No, no. You're spending the night here."

"You guys were actually serious?"

"Of course! When am I, Joseph Jonas, never serious?"

I rolled my eyes, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and plopping back down next to Kevin in my previous seat. With sleep building up beneath my eyes, I glanced around at the three beds. Yes. There were actually _three king sized_ beds in one hotel room. Don't you just love the Pent House?

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked through another yawn.

"You can have my bed. I'll take the couch." Nick piped up.

"Aw. Thank you Nick." I didn't necessarily feel bad since the royal blue couch in the far corner was about the size of a single bed. He smiled brightly, but the look on his face screamed, "I NEED SLEEP!". You could most definitely tell this poor boy was tired.

With a content sigh, I fell down on the mattress and stared up at the blood red ceiling. This room could really make a gal tired! A few silent minutes later, my eyes surrendered to the gloriousness that was sleep.

"Grace. Grace." I could hear a familiar voice whispering my name. _Damn it. Why can't you let me sleep?_

Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes to see a certain Kevin Jonas standing by my bedside with nothing on but a pair of flannel pants. _Woah. Hello dreamy._ I thought as my eyes scanned his bare chest. Oh those muscles. Could I touch them? Please let me touch them!

"What do you need?" my voice was slow and slurred, but my heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would burst. Kevin smiled.

"I had a bad dream."

Oh really?

"Aw. Poor baby. Do you need to sleep with me?" I asked, sounding as if I was speaking to a two-year-old.

"Yes." Kevin croaked. What a faker.

Rolling my eyes, I lifted the corner of the covers while Kevin slid in.

Bravely, I turned over to face him, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He smiled and scooted closer to me. I could feel his feet and legs pressed against mine, and I swear I stopped breathing when he touched his forehead to mine and wrapped his toned arms around my waist, pulling out bodies closer still.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight beautiful." Kevin's voice was barely a whisper, but very, _very_ audible to my ears, and his soft lips pressed against mine were greatly noticed as my eyelids fluttered shut.


	5. Aren't You Going to Kiss Me?

**DISCLAIMER: Babes, I do not own the magnificent Jonas brothers. ;) No matter how much I wish I did. **

**A/N: Hello all! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like weeks (maybe a month?), but I was caught up in school and the awesomeness that was Spring Break. Not a good excuse is it? Anyways, here you are. A new chapter.**

**Warning (Please READ): I will be changing the rating to Teen to Mature for sexual reasons. I'm sorry 'bout that guys. :( I can't help it. I've been reading these Jobro fanfics and, let me tell you, they have been getting some wink-wink nudge-nudge. So stop reading if you're not willing to see the purity rings go bye bye. -lol- **

**Kevin's POV**

Sleep didn't come easily for me last night. I guess watching a beautiful girl sleep next to you is more time consuming than I thought. Especially if that particular girl's lips felt like they belonged pressed against your's. _Especially_ if that girl seemed to be moaning your name in her sleep. Was she dreaming about me? If so, I wonder what she was dreaming.

A soft smile graced my lips as sun poured through the Pent House window which overlooked the bustling Los Angela's streets. Grace stirred next to me, her eyelids fluttering open. Those beautiful gray irises lit up as they scanned my face and she seemed to grasp the situation at hand.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Kevin. Babe, your brothers are going to have something to yell about if they see you in my bed."

"You moaned my name in your sleep."

She quickly looked down as a deep shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

"I, uh, I was dreaming 'bout you." Grace whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked. Of course I knew. It was undeniable that she was dreaming about sex. Sex with moi. Who doesn't dream about me in their bed?

"Pft. Wouldn't you like to know." she scoffed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Don't worry hun. Your secret is safe with me." I added a little wink for emphasis as I slipped out from underneath the sheets and stood up. Throwing a pillow a Joe, I could see Grace still blushing out of the corner of her eye.

**Joe's POV**

"Noooooo! You can't make me." I stated as a pillow hit my head. No was am I waking up now.

"Come one Joe! Get off your lazy ass!" Grace's melodious voice echoed throughout my ears and instantly, I was awake.

"Fine. You guys are asking for it. That was my precious beauty sleep. I'm not promising any of my usually gorgeousness today." I scoffed while rolling out of bed. Stupid asses making me get up at dawn.

Grace just sweetly smiled and tackled me with a hug.

"That a boy!" she said using a voice one would use to compliment a dog. I rolled my eyes as she pecked me on the cheek, but secretly, I wished she would give me more than a tiny little kiss. I would give anything to have a full blown make out session with this girl. She was so...radiant. Not radiant. Outspoken. No, no. She was beautiful, independent, funny, courageous. If I could tell all of that from just a day with her, who knows what I could manage to dig up in a year!

"Is it morning?" came a grumble from Nicholas. He was never really a morning person. Than again, neither am I.

"Yes honey bunch. It is." Graced replied, leaping on to the couch where Nick resided.

"_Honey bunch_? Aren't I special." he mumbled, but a smile was plastered across his tired face.

**Nick's POV**

Ew. The tone in Grace's voice already made me assume she was a morning person, unlike me and Joe. Kevin was a morning person. He could be up at four in the mourning and be ready to climb Everest. Although this particular morning, Kevin seemed _tired_. Maybe his bed was uncomfortable? I wouldn't think so. If this over-stuffed couch was like sleeping on a cloud, the bed should've been fine.

Rubbing my sleep filled eyes, I groaned as Joseph stomped over to the mini-bar. Why does he have to be so damn loud?! A crash was heard and I could hear Joe mumble the words, "Uh-oh."

"What did you break?" Kevin moaned. Joe smiled sheepishly.

"A glass, or two. Maybe three?" he stated. All three of us rolled our eyes at him.

"I only wanted some water!" the poor Jonas whined. Water my ass. He's such a fucking cluts.

Grace laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. Tingles shot through my body, and I, being the shy one that I am, blushed.

**Grace's POV**

How cute! I can make a Jonas blush! Nick's so sweet. Curious to see if I could make him blush harder, I wrapped my arm around his torso and yawned as I leaned closer to him.

Yep! There it is. That obvious rosy tint. I giggled a little, but bit my lip and let go of Nick when Kevin shot me a look. Can't I hug someone without being badgered?

"So manly men, I'm on the hunt for an apartment or a place to stay. I'm not sure how long I'm staying here, I booked a week, but that's costing me up to like 200,000 dollars. Which my dear ol' parents will be mortified to see. Not that I'm complaining, but we need to do something fun before I have to get to work." I caught Kevin eying me for a little longer than necessary and I knew what he had in mind, but no way. I can do things like that with a person I just met in a dream, but not in reality. I have to confess that I want to though. Seriously. It's Kevin frigging Jonas! My mind lingered on last night's events. _He kissed me last night._ I thought. He did kiss me. What does that mean?

**Afternoon**

"Kevin!" I shrieked. Kevin's head popped out of the bathroom door. "What?" he replied, his brow furrowed. Oh my god. He had shaving cream on his face and a razor in his left hand. Damn he's so hot.

"I want another one."

"Another Red Bull?! No way sister. That would be your seventh."

"It's only seven!"

"Pft. _Only_?"

I shot him a glare, but he just laughed in return. Running my fingers over the seam of my purple skinny jeans, I couldn't help but notice how attractive Kevin i when his hair isn't straightened. "Please don't straighten your hair." I pleaded as I glanced around the hotel room. Nick and Joe had gone down to the lobby to see abut the events they were holding, which meant I was lone with Kevin. He looked at me funny. "Why not?"

"Your sexy when your hair is curly." I said, a little bit of a seductive tone in my voice. Kevin looked amused and wiped the cream off of his face. We were both still in our night clothes. Me in my basketball shorts and red tank top and Kevin in his blue flannel pants and shirtless torso. I smiled as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked toward me. Teasing him was easy. All I had to do was back up each time he took a step forward, but I stopped the little game when Kevin came close enough for me to feel his breath on my face.

His hands softly cupped my cheeks and his chocolate brown eyes scanned my face.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" I asked, almost begging.

Kevin laughed.

**A/N: Did you like it? I guess it was just a filler. I dunno.**

**So I need more reviews! More readers! Let your friends know. Haha. I can dream, can't I? :D**


End file.
